


day 2 - decorating

by im_on_craic



Series: oihina week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Domestic Fluff, Kinda, M/M, oihina week 2017, they are dads!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: dads!!!!!! fuck yeah!!!!!anyway i wrote this like a month ago, cuz this week was actually my finals week and i knew i was gonna be an anxiety filled mess, so past me actually did future me a favor, what a queen





	day 2 - decorating

**Author's Note:**

> dads!!!!!! fuck yeah!!!!!   
> anyway i wrote this like a month ago, cuz this week was actually my finals week and i knew i was gonna be an anxiety filled mess, so past me actually did future me a favor, what a queen

“Honey, why are you decorating the window with ghosts in December?” Hinata inquires, leaning against the doorframe that joins their living room and kitchen, his fingers tightly clutching a _World’s #1 Dad_ mug.

Oikawa hums from his place near said window, peeling another glass sticker off of the huge sheet of them and slapping it down against the surface. He turns his gaze over towards his husband, who looks soft in all the right places and teetering on the steep edge between awake and asleep. “Momoka-chan said she wanted to decorate,” he shrugs.

The tiny body standing beside him gives Hinata another affirmative, clutching her own set of Halloween themed stickers. “Ghosts want presents,” Momoka says, before letting her sheet flutter down towards the carpet in favor of running to greet her other dad. “Morning, Dad,” she giggles into Hinata’s hideous gingerbread-man printed pajama pants, “help, too?” She says, and Hinata can’t say no to the big eyes that blink up at him.

“Alright,” he hums, finishing off his mug and setting it on the coffee table as his daughter tugs him towards the front window of their house. Momoka is even more ecstatic than she was a few moments ago, and hands Hinata a sheet of jelly stickers that Hinata has no doubt will stain their window with a rainbow of colors. (His inner dad instincts tell him she’ll probably forget about the ghosts in two days tops, so he lets it slide for now.)

“Glad to see you could make it for our first annual Hallomas,” Oikawa teases when Hinata slides up beside him, pressing a loving kiss to his husband’s lips, much to their daughter’s disgust.

Hinata snorts, slaps an ugly witch onto the window. “The neighbors are gonna think we’re crazy,” he mumbles, eyes moving from the jelly decoration to the calm street behind it. There is literally no one in sight, because his daughter loves to wake up at the crack of dawn.

He’s jolted out of his stare when Oikawa bumps his hip into him, flattening a dancing skeleton sticker onto the window. “Who cares?” He teases, eyes briefly flickering away to where Momoka continues to press leaf stickers onto the window with vigor. He glances back at Hinata, only to motion down to Momo again.

Hinata snorts when he sees the unnervingly straight line of leaves Momo had made, and the Pinterest mom in him wants to organize them into a messily, organized fashion, but one giggle from Momo revokes his thoughts. “Momo-chan, why are the leaves in a line?” He asks, completely forgetting his own job at hand, which currently includes peeling another jelly from the sheet.

Momoka glances up at him with sparkling eyes, and excitedly informs him, “like ants!” And when she punctuates her statement with another giggle, and a hand slides across the small of his back, Hinata’s almost willing to let the skeletons stay all of December.

 

 

 

(Momo has a near heart-attack on Christmas Eve when she tries to peek a glance at Santa, but instead comes face-to-face with a glow-in-the-dark cackling witch, and Oikawa has to coax her to sleep for a whole hour after that.)


End file.
